


the way you said "i love you"

by bakerblake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, That's it., come get your love square juice, kisses and declarations of love, ladrien, short oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerblake/pseuds/bakerblake
Summary: /aɪ lʌv juː/An affirmation of affection or deep caring. Perhaps the hardest thing to tell the ones you truly love.A collection of ladynoir, marichat, ladrien and adrinette confessing their love (>’o’)> ♥ <(‘o’<)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 265
Kudos: 547





	1. before we jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I watched Chat Blanc and... well, here I go again, I guess
> 
> prompts by mottainaiiii.tumblr.com/post/132858041745

_i._

_ladynoir: before we jump_

* * *

“Have I ever told you I love you?”

The question causes a grin to spread across Ladybug's face even if she tries to stop it. Pretending to be in thought for a second, she looks up at the stars and planets that are moving across the night sky.

The answer to Chat’s question is simple: yes, he has, he has told her he loves her a thousand times, in a million different ways.

But instead of saying yes, Ladybug shakes her head.

There is a teasing gleam in Chat Noir’s eye as he grins back at her. The smile is blinding in the dark but she can’t look away.

Besides, she is in the mood for playful, flirty banter.

“Oh, reeeally? I haven’t?” Chat leans closer, eyes dangerously twinkling. Their noses almost touch. “Are you sure?”

“Oh, yes”, she lies. ”I think I’d remember that.”

“What a shame.” His words almost tickle her lips. “A girl like you deserves to be praised and loved 24 hours a day.”

Before her cheeks can turn from pink to as red as her suit, Ladybug pokes her friend’s forehead with her index finger and pushes him away. He doesn’t need to know how he really affects her. “Is that so? I wonder where I could find a guy like that.”

As if she doesn’t know.

Her partner leans back and shrugs, the adoring smile still playing at the corners of his mouth. “Who knows. Maybe he’s closer than you think.”

***

“Have I ever told you I love you?”

Ladybug frees the purified butterfly before turning to her best friend. She likes what she sees; the lovestruck look on his face boosts her ego even if she doesn’t want to admit it.

She taps her chin. “Hmm. I don’t think so.”

Yes, he has.

No, she does not want him to stop.

Yes, it is true that time and time again, she finds herself wanting to hear him say those words out loud.

No, it does not make sense for her heart to insist that Chat doesn't really love her like _that_.

The boy leans against his baton, fluttering his eyelashes at her. “Pity. I could have sworn I told you that you are purretty purrfect in every way and that I purromise to stay by your side meow and furrever.”

Ladybug throws her head back and laughs. “That was so lame.”

Chat’s fake ears perk up instantly at her laugh, tail swishing behind him excitedly. “I've gotten really good at working cat puns into everyday conversations, haven't I? Wanna hear more?”

She shakes her head with an affectionate smile. “Maybe after we’ve made sure the akuma victim is alright. Come on, let’s go.”

“Okay, but before that...” Chat holds out his fist to her. “Good job?”

Deciding to give her partner a mini heart attack, Ladybug stands on her tippy toes and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. “Good job, kitty.”

***

“Have I ever told you I love you?”

His words come out as a soft whisper, but it’s not like he needs to speak any louder; Chat is so close Ladybug can hear his body trembling, hear his dancing heartbeat.

It’s just the falling snowflakes, the quiet Eiffel Tower, and them. Right now, Ladybug can only focus on her partner’s lips and the five centimetres that separate those lips from hers.

“Have I?” Chat asks again.

She shakes her head, causing their noses to brush against each other a few times.

“Can I?” It almost sounds like a plea. “Can I tell you I love you?”

Is it possible for her heart to both soar and sink at the same time?

Ladybug has set clear boundaries. There are things she can do and cannot do as a superhero with a secret identity. There are things Chat Noir and her should never do _because_ they are superheroes with secret identities. She knows she would not be able to live with herself if something bad ever happened because they decided to take their relationship to the next level. There are too many 'what ifs'. What if things do not work out in the end and she loses his friendship? What if something happens to _him_ after she opens her heart?

There are lines Ladybug the hero of Paris is unwilling to cross.

So once again, she shakes her head.

A sound close to a sob climbs up Chat Noir’s throat. “Then, can I tell you that I care about you?”

This time he gets a nod.

“That you are my favourite person?”

Another nod.

“That I believe in soulmates and that I’m sure you are —”

Ladybug cuts his confession off with a kiss that is long overdue.

(She never really returns the words, just hopes he understands how loud her heart longs for him.)

***

_So this is it_, Ladybug realizes as she tries to summon her Lucky Charm for the nth time. She tries not to panic, but Papillon did something to her, did something to Tikki. Her powers aren’t working.

“Lucky Charm!”

Nothing. Her yoyo is just a toy.

The entire Paris lies in ruins. Her parents’ bakery is burning.

Her _home_ is on fire and she doesn’t even know if mum and dad made it out in time.

Her injured partner has an arm around her shoulders; he is leaning against her so that he doesn’t lose his balance. The black of his suit is quickly turning even darker.

How can he be bleeding, he shouldn’t be bleeding, he’s _Chat Noir_, Chat Noir doesn’t bleed.

Red is supposed to be her colour, anyway.

Ladybug tosses her yoyo into the air, refusing to give up.

But it’s no use.

Papillon’s evil laughter echoes somewhere behind them. They both know they need to get somewhere safe, immediately.

Ladybug tries to drag her partner to safety, but that is easier said than done. She has lost her superhuman strength along with everything else, and without it, Chat is surprisingly heavy.

The city around them is unrecognizable. Soon, their arch nemesis has the duo right where he wants them: Ladybug and Chat Noir run into a dead end. They’re trapped.

Finally, Ladybug lets herself panic.

A cliff? _Since when has there been a cliff here_?

And it seems like the only way to escape is to jump off the cliff into a fiery pit.

“Hey, Chat?” she starts, unable to suppress the regret welling inside her. “Have I ever told you I love you?”

She hasn’t, has she? She has never told him how much she treasures him, how she would not have made it this far without him. He doesn’t know that she believes in soulmates, too, believes he is her once in a lifetime, the one she —

“You have”, Chat replies. “You have, Bug, you have.”

After a few seconds of silence, Ladybug lets out a short laugh. What had she been thinking? Of course he knew. Of course he knows her inside out.

“I’ve been waiting for this day for years...” comes Papillon’s voice. He’s close.

The superheroes glance at each other before nodding. Papillon will never catch them. No matter how this ends, whether they get out of this alive or not, at least they’ll be together.

Ladybug offers Chat her free hand. He doesn’t hesitate taking it and intertwining their fingers.

She smirks. “The two of us against the world?”

“Always.”

And then they jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading, have a lovely day<3


	2. loud, so everyone can hear

_ii._

_marichat: loud, so everyone can hear_

* * *

“You can’t stop me. I am going to do it.”

“Don’t be silly.”

“I want to shout it from the rooftops!”

“Absolutely not.”

“This is urgent, Marinette. Everyone in Paris needs to know.”

“No, they really don't.”

“They _need_ to know, Marinette, they _need_ to.”

“No, Chat, what are you — Wait, come back!”

Before Marinette can do anything, Chat Noir disappears through the trapdoor to her balcony. She jumps to her feet instantly, muttering under her breath, and runs after him. Once she opens the trapdoor, Marinette's lungs abruptly stop working. She is greeted by the evening stars and Chat Noir’s sparkling eyes, and she realizes that he isn't the only one who has had a revelation today.

The stars have tough competition tonight, that's for sure.

Grinning like the biggest idiot in Paris, Chat Noir leans against the balcony railing, ready to declare his love to the whole city. He takes a deep breath and —

“I lo—”

“I'M IN LOVE WITH CHAT NOIR!”

The words cause a pause.

Speechless, Chat turns to look at her with his mouth hanging open. She smirks at him, breathless, wild adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Damn, that felt good. Liberating. She's done denying.

Slowly, Chat’s dumbstruck look turns into a small, slightly wary smile. Then that smile starts growing and growing and growing until he is beaming so big Marinette is sure his cheeks hurt. It might just be the happiest smile she has ever seen.

Then, Chat turns around and faces the city again. “I love Marinette Dupain-Cheng more!” he shouts at the top of his lungs.

Marinette feels the corners of her mouth quirk up.

Oh, he thinks this is a competition? In that case...

“That is impossible!” she rushes to object and puts all her weight on the balcony railing to emphasize her words. “I love Chat Noir more than he loves me!”

“She's lying!”

“I love him mooore!”

“So stubborn! It’s obvious that I love you more!”

“Not true!”

“Yes, it is!”

“No, it’s n—”

“Ugh, would you two stop with that nonsense already”, comes a third voice full of disgust.

Marinette and Chat Noir both close their mouths. Moving their heads in sync, they look down at the same time.

Chloé Bourgeois is staring at them annoyed, her nose wrinkling. She’s on her late night jog again... although Marinette doubts her jogging involves any type of running. Chloé doesn’t look to be out of breath at all.

“Blah blah blah, we all know you’re dating a superhero, Dupain-Cheng. Stop rubbing it in our face, it’s irritating.”

If Marinette’s eyes weren't full of mischief before, they sure as hell are now. She looks Chloé dead in the eye and shouts, “I love Chat Noir so much that I just _have_ to kiss him right now!”

Grabbing the bell on his collar, she pulls the boy down. Chat lets out a surprised yelp, but once her lips press against his, he doesn’t seem to mind one bit. Chat cups her face with both of his hands, squeezing her cheeks gently, and returns the kiss. Marinette can't help smiling against his mouth.

They can hear Chloé’s angry huff before the girl storms off. Once the footsteps fade, Marinette breaks the kiss.

“Maybe she'll actually jog back home this time instead of just walking”, she jokes.

Chat pulls back slightly. “Did you only kiss me to make her jealous?”

Marinette shakes her head.

“But you did want her to be jealous, didn't you?”

“Absolutely.”

A surprisingly raspy hum leaves Chat's lips. Marinette welcomes the warm shivers the sound sends through her.

His lips brush her ear as he whispers, “I really do love you.”

She chuckles. “Yeah, I know.”

“No, no, no. Now you’re supposed to ask me why I whispered.”

With one eyebrow raised, Marinette just stares at him, amused.

“Pleeease, just say it.”

She can't ever say no to his kitten eyes, can she? “Fine. Why’d you whisper if you wanted the whole world to know?”

“Because you are my whole world!” Chat Noir laughs and wraps his arms around her, hugging her and lifting her off her feet.

The passers-by on the other side of the street stop to squint up at them, confusion clear on their faces.

Marinette rolls her eyes as Chat Noir spins her around the balcony. Secretly, she is overjoyed that her dorky cat boy loves her enough to be this embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marichat fluff ! ! ! ! !


	3. slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey

_iii._

_ladrien: slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey_

* * *

They are on his couch, close to the window he keeps open for her at nights. Compliantly, Adrien lays on his back as she hovers over him, and waits for her to love him, in whatever way she sees fit. It's late, and once Ladybug's lips finally touch his, the dimly lit room fills with Adrien's embarrassingly heavy breathing.

So far, they've been lucky; they have not been caught by his father or by Nathalie or by his bodyguard. So far, Ladybug has not had to escape from his room in a hurry.

So far, _Adrien_ has been lucky. He has succeeded in keeping his big mouth shut during akuma attacks, and Plagg has managed to hide in time whenever the superhero comes to visit. Adrien might be the damned black cat, but the ladybug miraculous always seems to affect his luck in a positive way, too.

Still, he has to admit that it has been hard not to call her 'Buginette' as Adrien. There have been way too many close calls.

Adrien prays they’ll never get caught. He prays that _he_ will never get caught, prays that she won’t find out he has been lying to her and tricking her this whole time they’ve been together.

A strange kind of desperation has been eating away at him ever since they started this secret relationship. The kind of desperation he feels when he wakes up after a blissful dream only to realize that in reality, he won't ever get to hug his mother again.

Adrien desperately doesn't want Ladybug to leave.

Hungry hands grab the hem of his t-shirt, gloved fingers brushing the sensitive skin on his stomach and pulling Adrien from his thoughts. He is about to burst.

_It is too much_, whimpers his mind.

_Please, tell her to never stop_, shivers his body.

“I...” Ladybug’s lips find his neck. “Love...” She welcomes his breathless gasps. “You.”

Adrien closes his eyes. “Say it again.”

He can feel her teeth scrape against his skin. The boy winces; that is definitely going to leave a mark.

And the truth is that he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Ladybug stays quiet. Even with his eyes closed, Adrien can imagine the smug look on her face. They have been dating for a while now and he knows she enjoys making him a whining mess, enjoys hearing him beg for more. And all Adrien can do is let her kiss him senseless.

“Please.” He swallows thickly, ears burning. “Please, say it again.”

“I... love... you.”

“Again”, he gasps.

When did he become this greedy?

His girlfriend giggles. “I love you.”

The sweet words escape through her throat, one by one, again and again. The declarations taste like honey when they hit his lips.

Eventually, Adrien opens his eyes and meets her gaze. Ladybug's cheeks turn pink under the mask. The sight melts his heart.

Adrien knows that his desire for her is selfish. He shouldn't have let this happen, but somehow Adrien Agreste has grown to need his girlfriend more than Chat Noir needs his superhero partner. He wants to be around her like this because when he is himself – just Adrien – for some odd reason she loves him back.

(Although, if you ask him, Chat Noir is still way more likeable and charming. Not to mention, better dressed. His lady must be blind.)

When Ladybug is around Adrien, she’s sweet, she lets her guard down, she makes the enormous mansion he calls home actually _feel_ like home. Ladybug makes him feel so loved in a way that he has never been loved before. Adrien hopes he has been able to return the favour, hopes that she knows there's no one more important on this earth than her.

It's not like Adrien doesn't realize how selfish he’s being. Ladybug deserves someone just as divine as she is, someone who isn’t just a lost boy with lonely eyes, someone who isn't waiting for a saviour. He should tell her the truth, he knows that. But when she tells him with rosy cheeks that she loves him, too, Adrien pushes the word ’selfish’ to the back of his mind.

_Neither of us will get hurt_, he lies to himself. _This will not end up backfiring._

Ladybug presses a final kiss to the corner of his mouth and gets up. “I should go. I still have homework to do tonight.”

Adrien sits up and clears his throat. “Oh.” The approaching loneliness is already tugging at his heart. “I could help you with it?”

Spinning her yoyo and getting ready to leave, Ladybug shakes her head. “It’s fine. Thank you for the offer, though.”

“Alright, um. See you soon?”

“Yeah!” She blows him a kiss and he almost swoons. “Love ya, muah, see ya in class!”

Adrien freezes instantly.

Ladybug jumps out of the window, smiling and humming happily, not realizing what she had just blurted out. Not realizing she has just turned her boyfriend's world upside down.

For a long moment, Adrien just sits on his couch, unable to move. His jaw is practically touching the floor.

Oh. _Oh_.

It seems like Ladybug has been just as selfish.

“Wow”, Adrien whispers to himself, heart beating a little faster. “We are _so_ meant to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: the world already has enough ladrien fics where they make out in adrien's room, come on, write something original
> 
> also me: we need more ladrien makeout fics


	4. without really meaning it

_iv._

_adrinette: without really meaning it_

* * *

He is just about to enter the classroom when someone calls his name.

“Adrien!”

He stops, turns around, and —

Marinette Dupain-Cheng runs straight into his chest.

They both gasp and stumble backwards, Marinette leaning against him, his hands on her shoulders. Adrien manages to steady himself against the class door before they can actually fall down together.

“Oops”, he says and gives her a smile as a greeting. “Are you okay?”

The moment Marinette realizes that her hands are touching his chest, she shrieks and pulls away from him like his shirt had burned her. “I am so, so, _so_ sorry!”

“Hey, it’s alright, don’t worry about it”, he reassures her in a gentle tone of voice. It doesn’t seem to help; she’s having a hard time maintaining eye contact with him. “So, uh, what’s up?”

“We-well, I... I...”

Adrien hopes he’s only imagining it, but Marinette looks slightly ill. Her face seems redder than usual. It’s like her cheeks are on fire.

Then it clicks.

Adrien leans closer to make sure no one else can hear. “Do you need those constipation pills again?”

He has never seen anyone turn from bright red to ghost white so quickly.

“No!” Marinette hides her face in her hands and groans. “I am cursed! I can’t do this today!”

“C-can’t do what? Are you crying? Oh no, please don’t cry...”

“I’m not crying, I’m embarrassed!”

Before Adrien can figure out how to comfort another human being — crying or not — Marinette whirls around to look at Alya, who is watching them just a few metres away, clearly listening in on their conversation. Alya gives her best friend a thumbs-up sign, but Marinette just shakes her head at her. Alya responds by nodding and gestures her to turn around. Marinette shakes her head again.

Adrien follows the silent conversation, utterly lost.

Finally, Marinette turns back to him, brows furrowed, unexpected determination radiating from her. Her eyes narrow as she takes a deep lungful of air and looks him straight in the eye, like she’s about to tell him off.

Unconsciously, Adrien straightens his shoulders.

But Marinette’s determination seems to fade as quickly as it appeared, and once she opens her mouth she starts blabbering in an unsure voice. “I-I hope this isn’t too weird, but I kind of promised Alya and the other girls that I would finally do this, even though they know that your beauty always leaves me so breathless and speechless that I don’t even know what I’m saying most of the time and —”

Adrien tilts his head as she keeps on talking. There is something about Marinette that is so cute but also so confusing.

“— and so then my papa asked me if I would like to take the freshly baked macaroons to school with me and give them to you because pastries are the best way to anyone’s heart — according to him — and I thought, hey, why not —”

“Get to the point!” Alya’s voice interrupts her. “You can do it!”

“— but anyway, the point is that I... really, really like you and Iwanttotakeyououtonadate.”

Adrien barely catches the last bit of that horrendous sentence. His whole body freezes when he realizes what all of her babbling was actually about.

It was a confession.

And also probably the last thing he had expected to come out of her mouth.

Like flashes of lightning, red and black flicker across Adrien’s vision. Glimpses of a confident grin he doesn’t think he could live without. The quiet Eiffel Tower, their playful banter, her hand in his. The feeling of knowing where he belongs.

Adrien can feel Marinette’s eyes on him; she’s waiting for him to say something. Even though she’s biting her lip and tapping her feet nervously, there is a shy glimmer of hope in her eyes.

The truth is that Adrien doesn’t know what to say to her. How can he tell his friend he’s in love with someone else knowing that it will break her heart?

***

“I don’t know what to do, Plagg...”

“You like her, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Then just date her, it’s that simple. I don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal out of this.”

“I don’t like Marinette _like that_.” A pause. “...Do I?”

“You did just say you liked her.”

A frustrated huff leaves the boy’s lungs. “Stop that. You know that I am in love with Ladybug. It wouldn’t be fair to go out with Marinette when in fact I like someone else.”

“Do as you wish. The only thing that matters in life is eating cheese all day anyway.”

Adrien makes a mocking face at his kwami, but the little creature is too busy trying to find something edible in the trashcan to notice.

After a few depressing moments of staring at pictures of Marinette on her instagram, Adrien goes to get his second phone that he uses only to contact his partner. The phone is red and Adrien has decorated it with a bunch of black circle-shaped stickers. Getting a secret phone and exchanging numbers with Ladybug has been one of the best decisions in his life. There is nothing better than receiving a link to a cat video at 1am on a Tuesday. There is nothing better than knowing that your partner is laughing her head off when you send her memes. Wherever she is, they are always connected.

Suddenly, Adrien’s heart fills with longing. He _needs_ to text his best friend. Right now.

_I got asked out by a girl today._

_ Are you jealousss?_

_ Anyway, she’s a friend of mine, really sweet and cute and amazing, but I’m not sure if I feel the same way_

_ What should I do??? I’m kind of lost, pls help me oh wise one_

He sends her a few texts, explaining the situation without telling her that the only reason he’s hesitating is because of her.

It doesn’t take long for his phone to buzz, and it seems like his lady is always one step ahead of him.

**Buginette**: _You need to move on from me._

***

And so, Adrien decides that it really is time for him to finally move on. Ladybug has made it more than clear that she is not interested.

“I would love to go out with you.”

It seems to take a moment before Marinette fully realizes what his words imply. She stares at him, mouth wide open, eyes about to pop out of her head. Then, her whole face lights up, and Adrien can’t help but mirror her expression.

It’s like the secret to happiness is hidden in her smile.

“I-I would love to go out with me, too!” Marinette squeals before furiously shaking her head. “I mean, with _you_!”

And so Adrien moves on.

Or at least tries to.

***

_I started dating the boy I like!!_ Ladybug texts him a few days after Marinette asks him to officially be her boyfriend.

Lying in bed, Adrien stares at the ceiling, clutching the blanket to his chest. He hates that he feels so conflicted.

He wants to be happy for his partner. He _is_ happy for his partner.

But at the same time he isn’t. Because it _hurts_.

Ladybug seems to be on cloud nine every time he talks to her. Why can’t he feel like that, too? It’s not like dating Marinette is horrible. On the contrary, it is quite nice. They hold hands in public, play video games together, and she’s very understanding when he tells her he’s not ready to kiss her yet.

So why does it feel like his soul is being torn in half every time Ladybug absentmindedly looks up at the sky and smiles? Why is it that when his gaze drops down to Ladybug’s lips, all he can think about is how someone else gets to kiss them instead of him?

***

“Ta-da!” Marinette stands on her tippy toes, kisses his cheek and then hands him a present that is wrapped in brown recycled paper. “Happy celebration of your fifth name!”

Blinking, Adrien stares at the gift box in his hands, completely speechless. Marinette is always so thoughtful, and he’s quite sure he has never even told her that he has a fifth name or what that name even is. No one has ever done anything like this for him, he hardly even gets to celebrate birthdays.

Adrien raises his gaze.

His girlfriend is so excited that she can’t seem to stay still. It’s time to open the present.

“Oh”, Adrien whispers.

It is a handmade beret.

Suddenly, he has to fight back tears. Marinette must have put so much time and effort into this, because she wanted to surprise him, because she just is that kind. Adrien doesn’t think he has ever been this touched.

Marinette seems satisfied with his reaction. “So you like it?”

He nods.

How can he ever repay her kindness? If this was a romantic movie, what would happen during a heartfelt scene like this?

Adrien tries to think hard.

They have been dating for about three months now. This is exactly the kind of moment when he should be confessing his love to her. It would be romantic and sappy and mushy and fairytale-like, and Marinette... she _deserves_ that. She deserves to be loved, she deserves to be told by her boyfriend that he loves her.

“Wow”, Adrien says once he finally gets his mouth working again. “Thank you, Marinette. I love you.”

The words sound mechanic. He’s as emotional as a robot.

Because the truth is that those words have no meaning. Yes, Adrien adores Marinette, that is no secret. Everyone knows he’s soft when it comes to her, and he’s grateful to have her in his life.

But even now, all he can think about is his partner and how much he wishes he was racing through the rooftops with her. If only he could confess to her like this, if only those three words actually meant something.

He’s a horrible boyfriend.

But Marinette doesn’t seem to notice. The moment her ears register the words 'I', 'love' and 'you', in that exact order, she starts laughing and giggling, and without warning, she jumps and throws her arms around his neck. Instinctively, Adrien catches her, the wonderful smell of the Dupain-Cheng bakery surrounding him.

“I love you, too!”

A pang of guilt engulfs him.

Unlike him, Marinette means what she says.

_I _**_will_**_ fall in love with you_, Adrien tells himself sternly as he hugs her back. _Maybe one day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	5. with a shuddering gasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coronavirus: *takes over Europe*  
me: jeez I think I need some ladynoir to cope with all this

_ v. _

_ ladynoir: with a shuddering gasp_

* * *

It’s not like Ladybug has kissed tons of people in her life, but she thinks it is safe to say that Chat Noir’s lips are by far her favourite. The more she tastes him, the more he lets her steal his breath, the more _she_ lets _him_ in, the deeper she finds herself in this mess.

She’s not sure how they ended up like this, not sure how she let herself slip so carelessly. Maybe she’s still in denial about all of this, about how their relationship has changed and evolved. This wasn’t part of the plan.

It used to be simple.

It should still be simple.

He asks for a kiss; she rejects him. He flirts with her; she tells herself he’s just joking. Secret identities are secrets for a reason. Chat Noir is only her superhero co-worker. They need to stay professional. Paris is their priority.

But.

At the same time, Chat Noir is pretty. He’s cute. She actually likes flirting with him. Chat wants to kiss her. Adrien Agreste doesn’t.

So now, after dark, they occasionally make out on top of the most famous tower in the world.

It’s okay, this is nothing serious, there are no actual feelings involved, Ladybug tells herself.

No romantic feelings allowed, she tells herself now as she gently tugs at Chat Noir’s messy but soft hair and moves her lips to his neck.

_ They're only doing this for fun_, she reminds herself in a stern tone when Chat whimpers and makes her imagination run wild.

So wild that, while lost in her thoughts, she accidentally bites him. Hard.

Finally snapping out of it, Ladybug pulls back, opens her mouth to apologize and —

“_God_, I love you.” Chat’s pleased gasp surprises her before she can say anything. She can actually _feel_ how he shivers.

Ladybug’s cheeks flare red.

Chat doesn’t even seem to notice the weight of the words he just blurted out. If she tries hard enough she can ignore the fact that _Chat Noir apparently likes being bitten_, but she finds it impossible to just brush his confession aside.

Chat only notices something’s wrong when he realizes she’s not trying to drown him with kisses anymore. “Wha... What is it?”

They need to stop doing this. If Chat really meant what he said — and to be honest, she knows he did — then that means they can’t keep doing this. Besides, it is tiring to pretend like she doesn’t have any feelings for him either.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, uh, hurt you”, she says instead and vaguely gestures to the painful-looking bruise on his skin. How embarrassing.

Chat rubs the back of his head. “It’s okay. I... I didn’t mind.”

Ladybug lets out a short hum but can’t meet his eyes.

“There’s something more, right? Something else is bothering you”, Chat states after studying her expression. “Did I do something wrong?”

Ladybug hesitates. If they talk about this right now it might mean that this is the end, that she won't get to touch his lips anymore. “Do you remember what you said?”

“When?”

“When I... bit you.”

“You mean when I told you I love you?”

Ladybug jumps at his words. She doesn’t think she’ll ever understand how he can be so casual about this. To him it is obvious; the most natural thing in the world.

“Don’t say things like that”, she scolds him. “You have to be careful not to let your feelings turn into anything too serious.”

It is clear that her thoughts on the matter puzzle Chat. He’s quiet for a moment as he considers his next words carefully. “With all due respect”, he starts, completely serious, “I love being in love with you. I’m not going to hide or deny that.”

Oh, that is so not fair. There he goes again, looking at her with adoration in his eyes and making her feel like it really could be that easy, that she could let him sweep her off her feet.

“Besides, it’s too late to stop this”, Chat continues and shrugs. “I’ve been in love with you ever since you first stood up to Papillon and saved the day.”

Oh boy.

Ladybug knows her heart will be in big trouble if Chat keeps talking like that. But one of the reasons she likes her partner so much is because he’s so open with his feelings. He’s not afraid to love.

“And I’ll never not love you, okay? I guess you’d better start getting used to this lovesick cat.”

Ladybug manages to chuckle and sniffle simultaneously. Her eyes had started to get watery without her noticing. She dries her eyes before giving her partner a nod.

Chat shows her a bright smile, one of her favourites, always so reassuring, and opens his arms wide.

Ladybug doesn’t think twice about resting her head on his shoulder and leaning against him. Chat might love being pampered but he’s also a great listener and a great comforter. She closes her eyes and lets him hold her.

First and foremost Chat Noir is her best friend, but seeing how easy it is for him to love freely, without regret or hesitation, she wonders if he could one day become a different kind of partner to her.

“You love me?” she whispers after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“With all my heart.”

“And do you think... that I could love you, too?”

She notices that Chat takes a moment to swallow. “You have no idea how happy that would make me”, he whispers back.

“But would it really be okay? We’re superheroes after all...”

“Yes.” Their hands find each other in the darkness. “I promise you.”

Funny how her partner is always able to soothe her, to make her believe that everything will turn out fine as long as they are together. If he says he’ll love her come what may, she accepts that. If he says she can be honest with herself, she trusts him. Chat has never lied to her.

Her heart silently thanks him.

Chat lets go of her hand so that he can move her bangs out of the way and kiss her forehead. “And just so we’re clear...” He pauses to throw her a wink. “You have my permission to bite my neck any time you feel like it.”

Ladybug snorts and gives him a gentle nudge, knowing that Chat Noir is already way more than just a superhero co-worker to her.


	6. over a beer bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, how is everyone? i hope you stay safe and healthy 😔

_vi._

_marichat: over a beer bottle_

* * *

“The room is kinda... spinning. Ha.”

Amused, Marinette watches as Chat Noir sits cross-legged on her chaise lounge and stares at the ceiling of her room with a strange grin on his face. Almost like he has never seen a ceiling before in his life.

“I can see the green of my eyes reflecting off the ceiling”, he states then. “Prettyyy.”

_ Yeah, you are_, Marinette thinks but instead says, “I think you've had a little more than enough to drink.”

He doesn't seem to hear her. “Wow. I am a masterpiece.”

Marinette reaches for the bottle in his hands, but Chat moves it out of her reach. She frowns. “Give me that.”

Instead of complying, Chat hugs the bottle close to his chest. “But it's my 18th birthday! The best day in a cat's life!” He takes a sip and then immediately sticks his tongue out. “It tastes so bad.”

Marinette laughs at his disgusted face. “Yeah, you've mentioned that already.”

Chat had insisted that they celebrate his birthday at her place. Just the two of them._ If there's anyone I'd like to spend that day with, it's you_, he had said. _It is a special day for me and you're my special friend._

Aww.

Although, at first Marinette had been a little offended that Chat Noir had not even mentioned his upcoming birthday to Ladybug.

But the truth is that Marinette doesn't want to risk losing this warm and comfortable friendship they have built together. The truth is that she enjoys being with him, the truth is that their videogame nights are often the highlights of her weeks and she always looks forward to seeing him. She has never actually asked Chat why he comes to her house a few times a week just to hang out with _her_ of all people, nor does she know if he's got any other 'special civilian friends' that he visits regularly. There is a tiny jealous voice inside her that whispers, _I hope I really am special_.

So, in the end, Marinette couldn't say no to those kitten eyes of his and agreed to spend his birthday alone with him. She doesn't ask Chat why he's not celebrating his birthday with his 'real life' friends or why he wants to spend the day dressed up as a cat.

Funnily enough, today is also Adrien Agreste's 18th birthday.

It all works out, though. She is going to throw a surprise party for Adrien tomorrow with Nino and Alya so it is a good thing she can dedicate this night to Chat.

Marinette furrows her brows.

Adrien and Chat Noir share the same birthday. And are the exact same age. What a coincidence!

Marinette is unable to stop her mind from wandering to Adrien Agreste's beautiful eyes and sweet smile. She sighs.

_ Ah, Adrien..._

“What?” Chat's sudden voice interrupts her daydream.

“Hm?”

“You just said 'oh Adrien'.”

Damn, did she say his name out loud? Maybe the alcohol has started to work its magic on her, too, after all.

Oh well. She's always ready to talk about Adrien.

“Adrien...” Marinette covers her cheeks with her hands, a dreamy look on her face. “I looove him, you know.”

The grin on Chat's lips widens. For a second, his eyes seem less blurry. “Oh, you do? As a friend, right?”

Marinette snorts rather loudly. “As a friend? Nooo, I _love_ love him.”

Chat chokes on his drink and almost drops the bottle. The dorky grin disappears. “No way”, he whispers. It's like she had just blown his mind.

“Yep”, she confirms. “I think I've been in love with him since I was, like, 15 or something.”

“NO WAY”, he repeats. “_How have I not noticed that_?”

Marinette shrugs. “Sorry for never really telling you. Everyone always says that it is so obvious, that I'm horrible at hiding it. I guess I kind of expected you to automatically know, too.”

“I didn't!”

“Never thought _you_ would be as dense as him.”

“How was I supposed to know?”

“Well, I wasn't exactly trying to hide it from you, either. I do talk to you about Adrien a lot.”

“I-I guess, but –”

“I gush about his eyes and his cute button nose and the way his voice makes me feel all soft and fuzzy like I'm in a dream... Ah, Chat, he's so amazing.”

Only now she pays attention to Chat Noir's cheeks and how red they have turned. Must be the alcohol in his system.

“Ye-yeah, but”, Chat starts, stammering, “I thought you just saw him as a good friend.”

Finally, Marinette manages to snatch the bottle from Chat. She shakes her head at him and takes a large gulp from the bottle.

“Have you... ever thought of confessing?” Chat asks carefully. There is something shy in his voice.

Marinette swallows, shoulders instantly slumping at his question. She doesn't think she has ever let out a bigger sigh in her life. “I've tried to tell him. Plenty of times”, she admits.

“_Plenty of times_?”

She hums. “But something always seems to go wrong. I'm starting to think I'm cursed.”

Chat runs his hand through his hair, an utter look of shock on his face. It's like he cannot believe that what she's saying is true.

“Do you... Do you think I'd have a chance if I told him?”

Much to Marinette's surprise, Chat leans forward, almost falling of the chaise lounge, grabbing her hand and holding it in both of his. “Of course!” he exclaims but then quickly pulls back again and clears his throat. “I mean, maybe. Unless, you know, he... He could already be in love with someone else...”

Marinette bites her lip. “There's this girl, Kagami –”

“Kagami?” Chat cuts her off immediately. “I'm not in love with her.”

Marinette gives him a flat look. “We're not talking about you here.”

“Right.”

“Whatever, it doesn't matter.” She tries not to pout. “Anyway, what about you and Ladybug?”

“What about us?”

“Um, do you, well, still like her?”

Chat straightens immediately. “I am in love with her.”

How is Marinette's heart not supposed to flutter when he says things like that? Because in the end this is Chat Noir, confessing that he's in love with _her_. The warmth that spreads through her whole body causes conflicting emotions.

“Maybe you should try to tell her that.”

Chat turns to look at the ceiling again, admiring his green. “I don't know. I've already done that and it did not go well. ”

“Maybe things have changed”, Marinette suggests and instantly regrets it. Why on earth would she encourage Chat Noir to confess to Ladybug? When she's in love with someone else? Okay, now she knows for sure she's slightly tipsy, too.

Or... maybe... maybe she has already –

“You think I should try again?” Chat asks, not taking his eyes off the ceiling. “You think after all these years my lady has finally fallen for me?”

Marinette hesitates. She wants to say no. She wants to say yes. Only her heart knows the answer, but she's too afraid to ask. “Yeah... Maybe you should try again”, she hears herself say.

It is quiet for a moment. Chat turns to stare at her, he stares at her like he's searching for a sign in her eyes. She doesn't know what he's thinking, but considering the amount of beer flowing in his veins right now it can't be anything too eloquent.

“You know what?” Chat starts and claps his hands together. “Let's make a deal.”

“I'm not exactly a fan of drunken deals.”

“Just hear me out, please? I have a great idea.” Then he burps. How charming.

“Fine, I'll bite.”

“Listen, I know what we need to do. Tomorrow. Or as soon as possible. We'll both tell our crushes how we really feel. Let's be brave, Marinette.”

Taken aback by his suggestion, Marinette can only blink. She doesn't know what to say. Nevermind trying to confess to Adrien for the millionth time, the thought of Chat Noir sincerely proclaiming his love to Ladybug the moment they see each other again overwhelms her.

But when Chat offers his hand for her to shake, she slips her fingers into his. They both take one last sip from the beer bottle she bought him as a birthday present and then burst into laughter.

Marinette already knows she's going to break the deal. But she makes sure to tell herself very sternly that it is _not_ because she knows Chat is going to confess to her, it is _not_ because she's excited about his love confession. It is _not_ because she thinks she might smother her partner with kisses the second he's done talking.

What she doesn't know is that Chat Noir has no intention of letting Ladybug know about his feelings, either.

Because Adrien Agreste has decided to wait for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idiots to friends to idiots again


	7. too quick, mumbled into your scarf

_vii._

_ladrien: too quick, mumbled into your scarf_

* * *

Day three.

“Let me out!”

Adrien pounds his fists on the door, so hard he thinks he hears a cracking noise.

“Let me out, please, let me out!”

He’s been a prisoner in his own room for only three days, but the ache in his throat almost convinces him that it’s been way longer than that. It feels like it’s been forever since sunlight last touched his skin. It is unlikely that his voice is going to survive another day full of yelling.

“Please!”

Gabriel Agreste found out that he’s Chat Noir. And in turn Adrien found out that his father is the one who has been terrorizing Paris for the past two years.

Adrien looks down at his hands. Painfully red.

This all happened because he wasn’t careful enough. He tried to resist, he really tried, but when it comes to his father he’s powerless, just as weak as his father thinks he is. Gabriel Agreste’s cold eyes have the ability to paralyze his body.

Now Adrien wishes he had tried harder. Wishes he had fought back.

His father instantly pulled him out of school, took away his phone, isolated him completely. Adrien has not been able to contact his friends at all.

The doors in the house are now permanently locked; so are the windows. More importantly, the window Adrien always kept open, the one he used as Chat Noir, has been extra secured, nailed shut like everything else in his life. The house has officially become the very thing Adrien has tried to convince himself it isn’t: a prison.

Adrien refused to help his father and now he has to suffer the consequences.

He lost his ring.

He lost Plagg.

He lost Chat Noir.

Ladybug probably thinks she has lost her partner and has no idea why.

Something squeezes Adrien’s chest when he thinks about his partner, his heart misses her more than anything. He hopes she’s not worried sick because he knows her, knows how anxious she can be sometimes. The akuma attacks have doubled and the last thing Adrien wants is for Ladybug to think he has deserted her.

Adrien knows he can’t give up. “Plagg, I need to see Plagg, please I —”

He erupts into a coughing fit. Something is scratching his throat with nails as sharp as Chat Noir’s.

To his surprise, the door opens.

It’s his bodyguard.

The man gives Adrien a serious nod, silently telling him that he’s on his side, and Adrien has to stop himself from hugging him. Maybe his bodyguard is an angel in disguise.

“Please, help me get out of here!” Adrien whispers.

His bodyguard nods again, makes sure no one else is around and then they start running towards the exit. But they get caught before they can get out of the house.

Gabriel Agreste — now dressed up as Papillon — drags Adrien back to his room by force. “You’re not allowed to leave your room until all of this is over, is that clear?” His glare is icy. “I am doing this for you, Adrien, I need you to understand that.”

“Father —”

The door is slammed in his face.

A frustrated cry fills the prison cell. Adrien has a feeling he’s not going to see his bodyguard again.

***

Day eight.

Nino, Marinette and Alya try to sneak into the Agreste mansion.

Adrien peeks through his window when he hears someone outside his bedroom window. Right when his eyes meet Marinette’s and he feels like there’s still hope left for him, feels like maybe he’s going to be rescued, the new alarm system starts screaming.

Gabriel Agreste calls the police.

Later that night, he tells his son that he’s going to get restraining orders against three 17-year-olds. He tells Adrien that this is the right thing to do and that he's going to “fix everything”.

Adrien doesn’t think he has ever heard anything more absurd.

***

It is day 16 and Adrien is done being polite. He’s done begging.

When someone brings him food, he doesn’t say thank you. When his father comes to visit and tells him that “this is for his own good”, Adrien doesn’t ask to be let out of the room. He refuses to talk to anyone.

Adrien stops speaking, stops smiling, doesn’t look anyone in the eye.

That night he wakes up to someone tapping his cheek. For a moment, Adrien thinks he’s still dreaming when he opens his eyes and a floating cat fills his vision.

“Wha—? Plagg!” Gently, Adrien gathers his little friend in his hands like the kwami is an injured bird. He's instantly fighting back tears. “How did y—”

“He’s crazy!” Plagg interrupts him, throwing his tiny arms up. “Adrien, listen, he’s going to do it tomorrow!”

“Huh? Going to do what?”

“You’ve been stuck here so you don't know, but Ladybug has gotten weak. Not that it’s surprising, that is how it has always worked. Ladybugs are weaker without their Chat Noirs”, Plagg explains. “Your father is going to use both Nooroo and me tomorrow. He’s going to use my destruction to bring an end to Ladybug once and for all.”

Adrien’s eyes widen. He’s not exactly shocked by the news, but the thought of his own father hurting the person he loves the most provokes uncontrollable fear in him. “Plagg, can you get me out of here?”

“I can unlock the windows and doors for you. Let’s get out of here, I hate this place.”

“Couldn’t agree more”, Adrien mutters back.

“Also, I'm hungry!” the kwami whines as he floats closer to the windows. “No Camembert for weeks! It has been torture!”

“I promise I’ll get you as much cheese as you want after you’ve helped me escape.”

“I demand the finest of all cheeses —”

“Plagg.” Now it’s Adrien's turn to interrupt him. “Just... hurry up, okay?”

The cat pauses to glare at him for a second, as if Adrien has no right or need to rush him, and then starts with the first window. It is the one Chat Noir used in order to sneak out of the house.

Adrien is sure his heart has never raced harder in his life. The THUM THUM THUM is all he hears.

And the moment the first window is open, they hear footsteps in the darkness.

“No, no, no”, Adrien whispers as the sound grows closer.

And just as he fears, Gabriel Agreste enters the room. He pushes his son out of the way and the boy falls to the floor. Adrien can’t stop his gasp when he notices his Miraculous on his father’s finger.

His father orders Plagg to get out of the room, orders Plagg to never talk to his son again, and the kwami has no choice but to obey his new master. Then Gabriel looks around the room, almost frantic, until his eyes lock with Adrien’s. All Adrien can do is sit there frozen in terror as his father stands over him, appearing much bigger and threatening than before. For the first time ever, Adrien is sure his father is going to hit him.

That doesn’t happen, though, not physically. Instead, his father starts slapping him with his words which is something Adrien is at least slightly used to, “I want you to know how disappointed I am in you, Adrien. You are my son and when I give you orders I expect you to follow them. Now you’ve shown me that this clearly isn’t working. It seems I need to put my plan into action immediately.”

“No, father, wait, I’m begging you.”

But Gabriel Agreste pretends he doesn’t hear him. He transforms in front of his son for the first time, and the only word that comes to Adrien’s mind as he watches his father is _evil_. Everything feels unreal.

“Soon you won’t even remember this happened”, Papillon makes an ominous promise.

A chill creeps up Adrien’s back.

Then his father leaves without another word.

Adrien starts panicking. He tries not to think about all the horrible things that are about to happen, but when he closes his eyes and sees Ladybug’s heartbroken face he knows that there is only one thing left for him to do.

Adrien grabs a jacket and a scarf from his closet to shield him from the cold October wind. Fully opening the only window Plagg managed to unlock in time, Adrien takes a deep, deep breath and looks down.

He’s Chat Noir, his partner needs him, he can do this. He _has_ to do this.

Adrien cries out in agony when the bones in his leg crack.

***

Every move is excruciating, every step means more pain. Adrien is limping badly and by the time he finally gets to the centre of the city, the scenery already looks like it is straight out of an apocalypse movie.

Plagg’s power can really be devastating.

It doesn’t take long for Adrien to spot a powerful flash of red. He screams her name, as loudly as he can. Again and again.

Eventually, his voice reaches her and Ladybug turns around.

She looks horrible. Body trembling, eyes distracted, only one pigtail left. So brave, so heroic, so alone.

It has never been clearer: the ladybug and the black cat aren’t supposed to be against each other, not like this. Adrien always thought that Ladybug — even alone — was invincible. But maybe that’s not the case after all.

With one spin of her yoyo Ladybug rushes to him. The moment she's close enough, she throws her arms around his neck and squeezes him tightly.

He hugs her back instantly, not really questioning why Ladybug would cling to Adrien Agreste with such intensity.

“Ladybug, listen”, he starts as he puts his hands on her shoulders. “Papillon —”

“You’re injured!” Ladybug gasps.

“I’m fine —”

“No, you’re not! And what are you even doing here?”

“I came here to help.”

“Help? It’s dangerous out here!”

“Didn’t stop me. Listen, I need to tell you something important —”

“Later. Your safety is my top priority right now”, Ladybug says. She scoops him up into her arms.

Adrien doesn’t miss the way she winces. “You’re injured, too.”

“It’s nothing.”

But turns out she doesn’t even have the strength to carry him for more than a few steps. Exhausted, she has to put him back down.

“Sorry”, she whispers, letting her hair fall and cover her face. “I’m not a very good superhero today.”

“Ladybug.” There’s urgency in his voice. “Papillon is —”

“Gabriel Agreste, your father”, she finishes for him. “He told everyone.”

“And Chat Noir —”

She flinches at the name so violently that Adrien has to take a moment to swallow down the guilt before he can continue.

“Ladybug, it’s me, I’m Ch—”

All of a sudden, she lets out a choked sound, the half-sob, half-laugh nearly breaking his heart in two. “That scarf...”

“Hu-huh?” Blinking, Adrien looks down. And almost feels sick at what he sees.

He’s wearing the blue scarf his father made him for his 15th birthday. Adrien hadn’t paid any attention to the clothes he took from the closet before leaving his house but now he wishes he had.

Before he can rip the scarf from his neck, a massive explosion goes off. The ground beneath them starts shaking. Whatever his father is planning, Adrien knows that they are running out of time. Ladybug seems to sense that, too.

All of a sudden, she buries her face in his scarf, her fingers tightly gripping his jacket. “I love you”, she whispers into the scarf. “Promise me you’ll stay safe.”

Then she turns around, leaves and doesn’t look back.

Adrien screams after her, screams like his broken leg, desperate, but it’s no use. There is no way he can reach her, not anymore. Only Chat Noir could chase after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! ^‿^


	8. in a letter

_viii._

_adrinette: in a letter_

* * *

_Dear Adrien,_

_ You must be surprised to receive a love letter from me. I hope I don't sound too awkward, but I’ve wanted to tell you about my feelings for a really, reeeally long time... and now I’m finally ready. So here it goes:_

_ I love you._

_ I truly do._

_In fact, I am IN love with you._

_ Whenever I see something beautiful, I think of you; your smile, your eyes. Did you know that I fell for your kind eyes? I'm quite sure it was fate, I mean, how could I NOT fall in love with you? And I promise to love you even if we never end up together, even if you don't feel the same. I treasure our friendship with all my heart._

_ I would love to take you out on a date. Anywhere you want. Or we could stay inside all day and play video games or bake chocolate chip cookies, I wouldn’t mind. I enjoy spending time with you, that is all that matters._

_ You are a fan of Ladybug, right? I have met her a few times – we're kind of close, in a way – and I could _ <strike> _ also set you up with her _ </strike> _ try to get you her autograph! Or if you’d like to visit the Eiffel Tower at night, I’m sure she’d be willing to help us. That would be cool, don’t you think? A picnic on top of the tower... so romantic!_

_ I felt like it was time I let you know that you can have my heart. It is yours to keep. My heart is open for you, Adrien, it always has been._

_ To this day, you look the most radiant when it rains._

_ ♡_

Plagg sticks his tongue out. “Ugh, that was disgustingly lovely.”

“Yeah, but...” Frustrated, Adrien keeps turning the love letter in his hand. “It’s not _signed_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> classic marinette, huh


End file.
